


Sins too deep to Forgive

by coockie8



Series: Pretend it's a Dream [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Pining, Somnophilia, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 02:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17500217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coockie8/pseuds/coockie8
Summary: Markus continues to pine after Simon, but Simon seems strangely reluctant to reciprocate.





	Sins too deep to Forgive

**Author's Note:**

> Markus just isn't used to someone with Simon's personality.

He hadn’t even stopped to consider the stress all this had on _Simon_. The nervous, doe-like Android, who would really rather just lay low, being pushed into possibly fighting a revolution, or risking his life in a demonstration. Markus couldn’t keep his eyes off Simon, who looked even more tired now then when they’d first met. Which Markus, honestly, didn’t think was possible. He also didn’t think it was possible for an Android to look tired, but here Simon was, looking like he could fall over at any moment. He looked down at where Simon was nervously rubbing his hands together as North and Josh bickered about something for the hundredth time, and he once again found himself wondering what had brought Simon to Jericho. Was it appropriate to just… Ask? He swallowed thickly and approached Simon; screw it.

“Simon, can I talk to you? In private,” He asked; trying to sound serious, but not overly so; he really didn’t want to spark Simon’s anxiety.

Simon blinked up at him in confusion before nodding and following him. Markus led him to the room and sat down on the bed; patting the spot next to him. Simon was visibly flustered, and Markus had to force himself not to laugh. Simon sat next to him and nervously fiddled his fingers together

“What is it, Markus?” He wondered softly.

Markus just stared at Simon in adoration for a moment before shaking his head

“I was just… Curious about something. And don’t feel like you _have_ to respond, okay?” He started.

Simon nodded; becoming visibly tenser. Much like someone who was hiding something. The upside was that Markus already knew what it was.

“How did you end up here, in Jericho?” He decided not to sugar coat it. Simon had probably been asked before anyway.

Simon blinked and relaxed for a moment; like he was relieved Markus hadn’t asked what he was afraid he would ask. But he quickly tensed up again when he processed the question

“I… I stumbled upon it after I became Deviant.”

Markus cocked an eyebrow after that; so Simon was going to play a Fairy game huh? Fine.

“Okay. How’d you become Deviant?”

Simon clenched his hands into fists and looked down at the ground

“Why do you care?” It was a lot _harsher_ than Markus was expecting.

Simon had _snapped_ at him. Simon didn’t _snap_. Ever. Markus reached over and gently took Simon’s hand

“Because I care about you,” He soothed “I’ve heard everyone else’s story, but not yours.”

Simon kept his eyes down; leg bouncing nervously

“That’s because there isn’t much to tell…”

Markus caressed the back of Simon’s hand with his thumb

“Then why not just tell it?” Was he being a little too pushy now?

Simon clenched his jaw

“Because… It’s not important.”

Markus frowned slightly; why was Simon avoiding this so adamantly. What could he possibly be hiding?

“It’s important to me,” He pushed.

Simon finally looked up at him, but he looked… Scared. Markus sighed softly

“It’s important to me because _you’re_ important to me. I want to know everything about you, Simon. I L-” He quickly cut himself off and averted his gaze before swallowing thickly “I care about you.”

Simon lowered his gaze again

“You won’t if I tell you…”

Markus frowned and looked up at Simon. Did his Deviancy have something to do with what he did to Markus? Was… _Fucking_ someone in their sleep just a thing he did? He wanted to ask, but if he did it would blow his cover.

“I will. I will _always_ care about you Simon. No matter what,” He assured; squeezing his hand.

Simon pursed his lips together; making a small, nervous humming sound. He looked up into Markus’ eyes and opened his mouth to speak, before catching himself and shaking his head

“No… Not now. Maybe another time,” He sighed before pulling his hand away and leaving.

Markus cursed softly and punched the mattress. He could smooth talk anyone else off their feet but with Simon he was… Awkward. He pushed too hard, or not enough. He knew everyone else’s limits, but not Simon’s. Obviously there was mutual attraction, if the other day had been any indication, so why was Simon so withdrawn from him?

 

The next day was frustrating. Simon was actively avoiding Markus, he could tell. It must’ve taken him a solid six hours to get him alone, and when he did Simon tried like hell to bail.

“Can you please hear me out!?” Markus scoffed when Simon muttered a half-hearted excuse and tried to flee.

Simon flinched at the tone but stopped and peaked up at Markus

“… What?” He mumbled.

Markus sighed heavily

“I’m sorry I pushed you so hard yesterday; I was out of line,” He apologized.

Simon’s shoulder visibly relaxed.

“I just wanted to know you better. Like I know Josh, and North,” He explained “Maybe I’ve been feeling a little… Entitled lately. But I don’t have the right to your past. I know that. I’m really sorry.”

Simon sighed and fully relaxed

“I get asked that… A _lot_. I just… Don’t want to talk about it. I don’t think _how_ I got here matters, what matters is that I am here,” He mumbled.

Markus nodded and gently took Simon’s hand

“You’re right. That _is_ all that matters,” He breathed as Simon looked up into his eyes.

Simon swallowed thickly and blushed. Markus let a small smile slip and he leaned forward slightly; hoping his intentions were clear. But Simon quickly pulled away

“I’ve been exhausted for the passed… Forever, I need to go lie down,” He babbled before scurrying away.

Markus just blinked in confusion for a solid thirty seconds before turning and staring down the hall where Simon had fled. He frowned before following after him; had that not been the right moment? Was the place too public?

He peaked into the room where Simon had fled to and smiled slightly at the sight of him curled up on the bed in sleep mode. Well, apparently he hadn’t lied about needing to go lie down. Markus sat on the edge of the bed and gently stroked his hip, smirking when Simon shuddered slightly. He had half a mind to play around a bit. He let his hand slide up Simon’s shirt to feel his skin; swallowing thickly as he did.

“I’ve seen you naked but it was… Unsatisfying. I want you to _know_ how beautiful I find you,” He purred; leaning down to kiss Simon’s neck.

Simon whimpered softly and tilted his head up; like he was allowing for more room. Markus smirked and gently nipped at Simon’s neck; his skin giving way to chassis for a moment. Markus pulled away to watch Simon’s skin reform and he smiled lovingly; running his fingers over where he’d nipped.

He swallowed thickly; glancing down at the tent in his pants. Simon certainly seemed to be a heavy sleeper. Markus cleared his throat and wrapped his arms around Simon to carefully shimmy his pants down around his knees. He felt the smooth, barren skin of Simon’s pelvis and shuddered slightly before bringing his hand to his own pants and fighting them open to free his cock. He kissed the back of Simon’s neck as he slipped his erection between his thighs

“Fuck,” He cursed softly “And _I’m_ the smooth one?”

Simon shifted and squeezed his thighs together slightly, causing Markus to gasp. He gripped Simon’s hips and started to gently thrust

“You little tease,” He moaned quietly.

He buried his face in the crook of Simon’s neck and panted as he slowly fucked his thighs

“I love you so much,” He whimpered softly before cursing as he came.

He took slow, deep breaths as he slowly came down from his high. He carefully sat up and tucked himself back in his pants before gently cleaning Simon off and pulling his pants up. He placed a gentle kiss behind his ear before turning his back on him and cradling his head in his hands; now they were even. And Markus felt horrible.

**Author's Note:**

> Was Simon awake? Does he know what happened? Who knows!
> 
> Please comment. Comment make me a happy writer and happy writers write more.


End file.
